ESPECIAL DIA DEL PADRE
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Un pequeño fic de combo niños, inspirado en el dia del padre. espero que les guste!


**HOLAA!! TANTO TIEMPO!! bueno, si sise que el fic esta un poquito atrasado, pero la intencion es lo que cuenta!! lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los papás del mundo asi que... GOZENLO!! XD GUILLEWOLF tu premio ya lo empece a escribir, pero lo subire este sabado ya que empieza el colegio y tengo ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO meterme al pc.. **

**Calipso:** Pelo anaranjado largo con las puntas de Serio, ojos azules y piel normal; es muy dulce y simpática, no le gustan mucho las peleas agresivas, pero si competir en juegos y distintas cosas, psicologicamente es IGUAL a su padre. [padres: Serio y Azul]

**Patricio:** Pelo café rojizo con ojos verdes, hasta la barbilla y con puntas que caen, piel morena; es muy alocado y siempre anda hiperactivo, aunque tiene mal caracter cuando se enoja y hace cosas que normalmente no haría. [padres: Paco y Pilar]

**Brick:** Pelo negro y ojos azules, peinado con flequillo recto y largo atrás, piel albina(muyblanca). Es muy pacífico y no le gusta meterse en problemas, al principio uno puede pensar que es tímido pero es bastante extrovertido con las personas que confia. [Padres: Max y Lila]

**Sumiko:** Pelo fucsia con rojo, se toma el pelo con dos tomates a los lados. ojos verdes y piel normal. Esta muy loca y siempre anda corriendo de un lado para el otro, pero cuando está cerca de Brick, se pone muy tímida y hasta tartamudea. [padres: Terry y Alexandia]

_Disclaimer:_ Combo niños no me pertenece *grrrrr ¬¬* le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Calipso, Patricio, Brick, Sumiko, Max, Lila, Alexandia y Terry me pertenecen al 100000000%**

**¡Feliz día del Padre Serio!**

**Otra feliz mañana en Nova Nizza, el sol ilumina en lo alto y la luz traspasa las ventanas, cayendo directamente en el rostro de un joven adulto de 27 años, pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes, lentamente empieza a despertarse, sintiendo como unos pequeños pasitos se acercaban por los pasillos, esos pies solo podían ser de…**

-¿Calipso?- preguntó levantándose.

-¡FELIZ DIA PAPI!- dijo la pequeña de 6 lanzándose sobre él.

-Jajaja, *sube a la pequeña a sus brazos* gracias, ¿Tu mamá?-

-Está abajo haciendo el desayuno-

-¿Vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Como avión, como avión!-

-Está bien- respondió subiéndola más alto, la pequeña abrió sus brazos y Serio avanzó por los pasillos mientras Calipso hacía ruidos de avión.

**Bajaron las escaleras emocionados, la pequeña sobre los hombros de su padre, riendo ambos, llegaron a la cocina, donde otra joven, de la edad de Serio, de hermosos ojos azules y brillante pelo rubio preparaba un desayuno especial para su esposo, esa persona era Azul. [N/A: uyyy que lindo ^^]**

-Feliz día amor- dijo la chica dándole un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Azul- respondió con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, tengo el desayuno listo-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo la pequeña contenta.

**Azul ayudó a su hija a sentarse (nótese que es pequeñita) y ella se sentó al lado de su esposo claro; después de desayunar, Calipso corrió escaleras arriba y volvió a bajar con un dibujo entre sus manos, un tanto avergonzada se lo entregó a su papá y este sonrió al verlo [N/A: imaginen un dibujo de una pequeña con su papi ^^]**

-Muchas gracias Calipso… está precioso-

-Serio, nuestra hija es una artista, me pregunto a quien habrá salido- dijo Azul con una mirada juguetona.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Saldremos al parque un rato- dijo Azul parándose.

-Siiii!- volvió a celebrar.

**Después de arreglarse, los tres salieron juntos, Calipso apoyada en un hombro de Serio, mientras que Azul tomaba la otra mano de él. Caminaron un rato y luego el ojiverdes notó a su hija algo inquieta y le preguntó:**

-¿Calipso? ¿Qué pasa hija?-

-¡MIRA! ¡Es Patricio! ¡Está con mi maestre Paco y mi tía Pilar!-**[N/A: ti de respeto]**

-¡Oh si es cierto! ¡Vamos a saludarlos!- dijo la rubia alegremente.

-¡Hola Calipso!- saludó Patricio sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Hola! ¡Vamos a jugar!-

**Los dos menores corrieron por el pasto jugando y saltando, mezclando un poco sus juegos con su suave entrenamiento capoeira.**

-Veo que nuestros hijos están bien entrenados- decía Pilar mirando admirada a ambos pequeños.

-Sí, aunque creo que empezamos muy pronto…- dijo Azul.

-¡No te preocupes! así serán más fuertes que nosotros cuando éramos niños-

-Eso espero, no quiero meter a Calipso en mucho peligro-

-Sí eso llegara a suceder, de seguro que Patricio la protegería siempre-

-Jajaja, eso me recuerda mucho, a mí y a Serio-

-Me acuerdo cuando éramos niñas, y el siempre quería llamar tu atención de alguna u otra forma-

-Sí, y yo nunca me daba cuenta, pero al menos ahora yo y él estamos juntos-

-Es verdad, oye, hablando de Serio… ¿Dónde están él y Paco?-

-No sé, ¡pero si hace unos segundos estaban aquí!-

*Con Paco y Serio*

**Los dos jóvenes se habían alejado un poco de los demás, ¿para qué? simple, un duelo de capoeira, para ver quien era más fuerte y sobretodo, mejor padre.**

-¡Veremos quién es el mejor! ¡aunque es obvio que soy yo!- decía Paco.

-Jajjajaja, eso está por descubrirse-

**El moreno saltó hacia delante y intentó patearlo por un costado, pero Serio esquivó el ataque y lo atacó por arriba, Paco giró sus manos y tomó al pelinaranjo por un pie, lo giró y lo lanzó, evitando caer, el ojiverdes apoyó las manos en el piso y dio un salto mortal en el aire.**

-¡Necesitas más que eso para vencerme!-

-¡Entendido, perdedor!-

**Continuaron dándose severos golpes, pero los dos eran bastante buenos como para dañarse, después de un rato terminaron ambos cansados por esquivar ataques y se tiraron al suelo, cuando sintieron algo pesado encima de ellos.**

-Hola papi- dijo Patricio sobre Paco.

-¡hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos par de pequeños malandrines?- dijo Serio riéndose mientras veía a su hija.

-Nada, solo los veíamos pelear *suspira un poco triste* creo que nunca seré tan bueno como tú papá- dijo el pequeño.

-Eso tú no lo sabes todavía, además, recién estás empezando, cuando crezcas, serás un gran capoeirista como yo- dijo Paco levantando a su hijo en los brazos.

-¿De veras?-

-¡Claro! ¡tú también Calipso!-

-¡Genial!-

**Los dos niños corrieron felices a buscar a sus madres mientras hacían acrobacias en el aire, Serio y Paco miraban un tanto felices y un tanto nostálgicos.**

-Que buenos tiempos fueron esos…- decía el moreno volviendo a sentarse en el pasto.

-Sí, buenos… pero ya nos tocó a nosotros, ahora les corresponde a nuestros hijos seguir con lo nuestro-

-¿Verdad?- dijo una voz amistosa y conocida detrás de los dos.

-¡Max! ¡amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Serio saludando a Max.

-Bueno, creo que lo mismo que ustedes- respondió mirando como Brick, su hijo, se integraba al juego de Calipso y Patricio-

-¿Y mi prima?-

-Está con Pilar y Azul-

-Hola idiotas- dijo Terry lanzándose sobre Paco para aplastarlo.

-AHHH! Terry me asustaste mucho!- decía el moreno muerto de la risa.

-¡Terry! ¿tu también viniste?- decía Serio saludándolo.

-Claro, Sumiko estaba muy emocionada con venir al parque para jugar con sus amigos-

-¿Y ustedes que hacían antes de que llegáramos?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sólo intentábamos revivir antiguos tiempos, ¿verdad Paco?... ¿Paco?-

**El moreno seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, ya que estaba de lo más feliz jugando con sus alumnos, Brick, Calipso, Patricio y Sumiko perseguían a su maestre alrededor del parque, Azul, Pilar, Lila y Alexandia veían todo muertas de la risa, no había nada mas gracioso en el mundo que ver a Paco haciendo el ridículo con los niños, pero ya que, era su día y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, los demás padres se unieron al juego y ayudaban al moreno para atrapar a los pequeños más rápido. **

-¡Papá apúrate eres muy lento!- gritaba Brick saltando entre los árboles.

-¡Eso crees tú! solo te estoy dejando ganar-

-Pa! más rápido!- decía Sumiko escabulléndose entre la gente.

-JE… los osos pandas no son nada comparado con los tiburones…- respondió atrapándola.

-Padre, ¡a que soy más fuerte que tu!- retó Patricio, levantando una banca.

-Pff, eres un cocodrilo (caimán) los toros *levanta una gran roca* ¡son más fuertes!-

-ReUltraWow!- dijo Calipso frenando.

-Será fuerte, ¡pero no rápido!- gritó su padre desapareciendo.

-AH? ¿Papá?- dijo la pequeña buscando a su padre.

-AQUÍ *cambia de lugar* NO AQUÍ!-

-¡Vaya! Calipso tu papá es muy rápido…- dijo Patricio sorprendido.

-Todos son geniales, cada uno tiene su habilidad, cada uno es especial en lo que es y uno tiene que quererlo por lo que es y no por lo que tiene-

-Sigo pensando que es igual a ti- susurró Azul a Serio.

**Atardecía y todos se despidieron, era el turno de que los padres de Azul cuidaran a Calipso por un día, la dejaban en la noche ya que a la otra la iban a buscar, después de eso la rubia guió a Serio a una parte extraña, el pelinaranjo no sabía donde iba, pero de a poco reconoció el lugar, era en la cima de un cerro, lleno de pasto, flores, árboles, etc. desde ahí se podía ver a toda Nova Nizza llena de luces y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.**

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- dijo Azul sentándose.

-Claro que sí… acá fue donde… te ofrecí matrimonio-**[N/A: próximamente en EA parte2!]**

-Acertaste… me gusta venir aquí a veces cuando estás trabajando y no tengo que hacer, también traigo a Calipso conmigo-

-Pero ahora estamos los dos solos…-

**Serio y Azul se pararon robóticamente y se besaron apasionadamente en los labios, sintieron como una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro a ambos y calmaba un poco la situación ya que estaban perdiendo el control.**

-Extrañaba eso- dijo el pelinaranjo sonriendo.

-*blush* Jajaj, yo también… es curioso, pensar que hace… 16 años éramos unos pequeños niños, y tu siempre me protegías… y yo nunca te lo agradecía-

-Eso ya paso, es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es el presente que estamos viviendo, lo que importa es lo feliz que me hace estar contigo-

-Y nunca nos separaremos-

-Nunca, te amo Azul-

-Yo también te amo… feliz día-

**oOoOoOo CUECK! QUE FINAL MAS IDIOTA oOoOoOo**

**BUUUU, bueno filo, espero que les haya gustado, si lo se esta fome y corto para mas remate, pero bueno, estaba apurada y desesperada ya que mañana... ENTRO A CLASES!! (tonta ya lo habias dicho) BUENO PERO IGUAL!!! grrr... que rabia... ¡nos vemos luego!**

_~Peace, Love... ¡and Combo Niños!_


End file.
